1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package and a lighting apparatus including the same.
2. Background
Light emitting devices such as a light emitting diode (LED) are classified as a semiconductor device that converts electric energy into light by means of a P-N junction structure of a compound semiconductor. The light emitting devices get into the spotlight as a next generation light source due to low power consumption, an extended life, and a possibility of reducing a size and weight. Recently, blue LEDs and ultra violet LEDs realized using a nitride having excellent physical and chemical properties have shown up. White light or other types of monochromatic light can be obtained by the blue or ultra violet LED and a fluorescent substance, and thereby the applications of the light emitting devices become wider.
Flat panel lighting apparatuses can be formed using the light emitting devices. At this time, light emitted from the light emitting devices should be widely diffused in order to reduce the number of the light emitting devices required. Thus, a secondary lens may be additionally mounted to widen a diffusion range of the light emitted from the light emitting devices. However, the addition of the lens leads not only to reducing efficiency of light but also to increasing manufacturing time and cost.